Pour l'honneur et la gloire
by Ezilda
Summary: Cedric Diggory avait tout d'un champion de Poudlard. Lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers, il ferait la fierté des Poufsouffles. Mais pour cela, il fallait déjà le décider à prendre part à la compétition. Susan s'en chargerait.


**Pour l'honneur et la gloire**

**Personnages :** Susan Bones, Cedric Diggory

**Genre :** Général

**Cadeau :** pour l'anniversaire de _Twinzie_

**Résumé :** Cedric Diggory avait tout d'un champion de Poudlard. Lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers, il ferait la fierté des Poufsouffles. Mais pour cela, il fallait déjà le décider à prendre part à la compétition. Susan s'en chargerait.

**Disclaimer :** JKR est entièrement responsable du sort de Cedric !

* * *

Cette histoire est un missing moment du tome 4.

Parce que les Poufsouffles n'ont jamais leur mot à dire dans les tomes de JKR. Et que le seul qui ait eu droit à un peu de gloire, fut Cedric. Et avec ce qu'on sait de la suite de l'histoire... bref.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pour l'honneur et la gloire**

Ça avait été si facile. Susan n'avait eu qu'à tendre l'oreille et à imaginer comment il réagirait.

L'ambiance fiévreuse du Tournoi des trois sorciers l'avait très vite gagnée, et ce d'autant plus depuis qu'elle avait appris que Cedric y songeait.

Il avait sa chance, c'était sûr. Elle en trépignait d'avance. Il serait le héros de leur maison et c'était une occasion suffisamment peu commune pour ne pas sauter dessus.

Et Susan pourrait même avouer à qui voudrait l'entendre que le sourire du Poufsouffle y était aussi pour quelque chose.

Il n'aurait pas le choix, c'était certain. Avec tous les regards de ses camarades tournés vers lui, Cedric et sa modestie légendaire seraient bien tentés de rentrer dans la compétition. Et elle, Susan, serait là à l'affût, prête à soutenir le héros jusqu'au bout.

Elle connaissait Diggory. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient ni amis, ni même camarades. A peine avaient-ils dû échanger un sourire ou un regard quelques fois en se croisant dans la salle commune. Susan aurait même été capable d'avouer qu'elle était la responsable de ces échanges silencieux. A force de l'épier et de lui sourire bêtement, Cedric était suffisamment bon garçon pour lui répondre avec politesse. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Il était temps d'agir. Il n'était pas dit qu'une Bones manquerait une occasion pareille.

Elle y avait réfléchi des heures durant, et ses amis habitués à ses rêveries l'avaient laissée faire, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il pouvait se tramer dans le cerveau de leur camarade. Sûrement Hannah l'aurait fixé avec ce charmant petit air qui semblait toujours signifier : « Ma pauvre fille, reviens un peu sur terre ». Quant aux grands yeux d'Ernie, ils auraient suffi à exprimer sa totale incompréhension… Non, vraiment il valait mieux que personne ne soit au courant. Elle était une grande fille et pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. Pas la peine de raconter ses lubies à tout le monde.

A vrai dire, le plan était désespérément simple. Et Susan aurait préféré prévoir le moindre détail, les plus infimes possibilités et définir les réparties qu'elle adresserait à Diggory. Mais le fait était là : elle n'avait absolument pas le temps. Le Tournoi des trois sorciers était officiellement commencé depuis ce soir et la coupe de feu brillait doucement dans le hall d'entrée. C'était pour ce matin.

Cedric ferait vite et discret. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se lève aux aurores pour proposer sa candidature à la coupe de feu. Alors Susan s'était réveillé à quatre heures du matin et installé sur une chaise dans un coin reculé de la salle commune, elle était à l'aguet du moindre mouvement. C'était bien loin de ses habitudes d'être debout à cette heure-ci, et la salle commune lui paraissait si étrange, un silence ouaté rendant le moindre bruit alarmant. Susan maudit chaque hurlement du vent, chaque coup des branches du haut sapin tapant sur les carreaux des fenêtres. Et ce fut sans compter le crapaud qui traversa la salle avec un croassement des plus sinistres.

Resserrant un vieux châle autour d'elle, Susan songea que d'ici peu Cedric serait là et que par conséquent ses efforts n'étaient pas vains. Probablement, elle devait somnoler entourée par la douce chaleur de la laine, lorsqu'un bruit de pas provenant de l'escalier l'éveilla.

Le garçon passa entre les fauteuils et les tables. Susan se laissa aller à l'observer. Grand et bien bâti, même vêtu d'une simple robe de sorcier, il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Mais ce que la jeune Poufsouffle aimait le plus à admirer, était ce sourire doux et tranquille qui affleurait les lèvres du futur participant du Tournoi.

Au fracas du tableau se refermant sur l'entrée de la salle commune, Susan devina qu'elle avait rêvé un peu trop longtemps. Le châle s'envola et la jeune fille zigzagua entre les chaises qui jonchaient la salle, puis laissant à peine le temps au tableau de se rouvrir, elle se faufila par la mince ouverture.

Il était là dans le couloir, à la dévisager perplexe. Susan fit la grimace tandis qu'elle imaginait fort bien comme sa sortie précipitée avait dû paraître peu gracieuse.

- Bones, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il incertain.

La bouche sèche, Susan ressentit un certain plaisir à entendre son propre nom dans la bouche du joli garçon.

- Susan serait mieux, proposa-t-elle la voix hésitant malgré tout son bel enthousiasme.

- Et je suis…

Susan décida de ne pas lui laisser la parole. C'était plus sûr si elle prenait la direction des opérations.

- Tu es Cedric Diggory. Je sais, je sais, fit-elle en avançant à grands pas vers lui.

Montrant le poing serré du septième année, elle reprit.

- Tu vas poser ton nom dans la coupe. Je veux juste venir avec toi.

Dosant détermination et supplique, elle ne le lâcha pas du regard, attendant patiemment la plus infime réaction. Elle avait prévu beaucoup de choses, notamment qu'il réclame des explications. Elle avait imaginé toute une panoplie d'excuses, tout ce qui pourrait lui éviter de révéler l'inutile vérité.

- Très bien, lâcha Cedric en haussant les épaules. Je ne te cache pas que j'aurai préféré faire ça seul. Mais puisque tu es là…

Il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi ? Vraiment il était encore plus parfait qu'on pouvait le croire. Hannah dirait naïf, mais passons.

La voix de Cedric s'était éteinte et son regard égaré quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête de Susan. Les sourcils de la jeune fille se haussèrent. Doutait-il encore ?

- C'est vraiment super que tu veuilles participer au tournoi ! s'exclama Susan d'une voix un peu trop forte qui résonna dans le couloir. Ça fait une éternité que notre maison n'a pas eu droit à un peu de gloire.

Le septième année se contenta de hocher la tête d'un mouvement distrait, puis il reprit sa marche dans le couloir, suivi par le pas léger de la jeune fille.

- Tu imagines les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir ? persista-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qui enflait paradoxalement à la vue de l'apathie de Diggory. Avec un peu de chance, les Poufsouffles ne seront plus aux yeux de tous, des élèves travaillant d'arrache-pied pour compenser leur total manque de talent.

Le couloir était vraiment sombre à une telle heure matinale. L'aube commençait tout juste à poindre aux confins des montagnes de l'est. C'est ce que nota Susan lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les grandes fenêtres donnant sur le lac. Elle regardait Cedric, tentant de déchiffrer son silence et son air moins serein qu'à l'habitude.

- Parce que c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, marmonna Susan. Que Poufsouffle est le rebut de Poudlard. Mais c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que c'est faux, déclara Cedric comme une évidence. J'espère que tu ne l'as jamais cru.

Susan secoua la tête, bien incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Car elle y avait cru quelques fois. Bien entendu, elle avait accepté d'aller à Poufsouffle. Le Choixpeau lui avait assuré qu'elle y serait parfaitement à sa place. Elle s'y était fait des amis et s'y était senti comme dans un seconde maison.

Seulement il y avait ce mépris plus ou moins accentué des autres. Si les Serpentards ne s'en cachaient pas, si certains Serdaigles avaient parfois des paroles condescendantes, et si les Gryffondors se montraient souvent un peu plus tolérants mais pas tant différents des autres, Susan aimait à penser que l'ignorance était la cause de tels comportements. Cependant lorsque Malefoy avait prétendu que les Poufsouffles étaient la lie de la communauté sorcière, Sorciers Mêlés, Sangs-de-bourbe et Cracmols réunis en une seule maison de lâches, Susan avait eu la pensée un moment qu'à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor, la vie dans cette école aurait été plus simple.

Alors oui, elle devait bien avouer que ces idées l'avaient suffisamment ébranlée. Et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle appréciait tant Diggory. Par son talent, il pourrait répartir sur tous les Poufsouffles un peu d'honneur et d'estime de soi.

Sans doute étant suffisamment clairvoyant pour comprendre que le silence de Susan était chose inhabituelle, Cédric s'arrêta et se pencha vers elle.

- N'écoute pas ce que disent les autres, souffla-t-il d'une voix qui s'insinua avec douceur dans l'esprit empli de doutes de la jeune Poufsouffle. Nous savons qui nous sommes. En temps voulu, nous pourrons prouver notre valeur.

Le regard dubitatif que lui adressa Susan fut sa seule réponse. Cedric se redressa, la prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, tournant à droite puis à gauche jusqu'au portrait d'un jeune aristocrate du 16° siècle, à demi-dissimulé derrière une tenture..

- Eugene Claremont, annonça-t-il en tendant la main tandis que le sus-nommé se tournait vers eux et rectifiait d'une main légère les pans de sa redingote. Tu vois les parchemins entassés derrière lui sur l'écritoire ? Il y a passé six jours et sept nuits. _Ce sont Les droits idéaux des être magiques_.

La bouche de Susan s'arrondit de surprise. Eugene Claremont, le nom lui avait paru familier. Et il était l'auteur de ce traité prônant la tolérance et l'harmonie entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques ?

- Poufsouffle, déclama avec fierté Cedric.

Susan se rapprocha du tableau d'un pas hésitant.

- Effectivement Mademoiselle, assura Monsieur Claremont. Ma scolarité, je l'ai accomplie dans cette digne maison qu'est Poufsouffle.

- Bien entendu, c'est moins glorieux que de gagner des batailles sanglantes ou de faire des découvertes magiques importantes, avoua Cedric d'un ton léger qui laissait bien penser qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Susan se retourna et dévisagea le jeune homme l'air ravi.

- J'ai compris, déclara-t-elle plus assurée. Maintenant il y a une coupe de feu qui n'attend plus que nous.

Cedric ne releva pas le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui déposerait son nom dans l'objet magique, ç'aurait même pu l'amuser. Du moins, c'est ce que Susan pensa en se rendant compte de ses propos. Pourtant elle fut sûre dans la légère pénombre de constater une infime crispation dans les traits harmonieux du Poufsouffle.

Ils gagnèrent le couloir qui menait au grand hall.

- Peut-être… tu as vraiment envie de participer au tournoi ? demanda Susan en réalisant que son héros ne se mêlait peut-être à tout ça que de mauvaise grâce, poussé par les espoirs d'une poignée d'élèves comme elle.

Ils montèrent un escalier et entrevirent une douce lueur irréelle et bleutée.

Cedric entrouvrit son poing droit où sur un bout de parchemin froissé étaient tracés d'une écriture ronde son nom.

- C'est Sandra une de mes camarades qui a tenu à l'écrire, expliqua-t-il, sa voix donnant un écho étrange alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre le hall.

Et Susan se rendit compte avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle aussi était prête à aller jusqu'à tracer le nom de Diggory, à lui fourrer le parchemin dans la main et à le pousser jusqu'à la coupe. C'était sûrement pour ne pas avoir à subir le genre de pression qu'il subissait de la part des autres élèves qu'il avait préféré se lever si tôt et y aller seul.

Et elle, Susan, était là. La gêne s'empara d'elle, autant que le doute. Si le tournoi ne le tentait pas, il n'avait pas à le faire juste pour sa maison.

- Tu n'as pas répondu, insista-t-elle alors qu'il fixait obstinément la coupe sur son tabouret au beau milieu du hall. Tu as vraiment envie de participer au tournoi ?

La lueur bleutée sur le visage de Cedric aurait pu paraître magique, mais ce ne fut pas l'impression de Susan.

Tenant toujours de la main droite le bout de parchemin, il fouilla dans une poche de sa robe et ressortit entre ses doigts une lettre pliée. Il la tendit d'un geste sûr à Susan.

- J'ai envie d'y participer, déclara-t-il.

Susan le dévisagea perplexe et indécise quant à la lettre qu'elle tenait désormais entre ses mains. Comme s'il pouvait y avoir là la clé pour comprendre tout ce qu'était Cedric Diggory.

Dépliant avec précaution le parchemin déjà usé, elle lut attentivement.

- Comment ta mère pouvait-elle savoir que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers reprendrait cette année ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mon père travaille au ministère, précisa Cedric.

Susan ne put s'empêcher de songer que sa propre tante s'était bien gardée de l'en informer, elle.

- C'était il y a longtemps… Je veux dire, plus personne n'est mort à ce tournoi depuis des années, assura Susan tentant de se remémorer les rumeurs qu'elle avait interceptées à ce sujet.

- Parce que le Tournoi a été clos pendant plus d'un siècle.

Un doute terrible s'empara de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux, faisant disparaître un moment la lueur bleutée de la coupe de feu qui persistait à leur rappeler sa présence. Non décidément, elle se refusait à croire que Diggory puisse être un lâche ou un trouillard. Il était leur héros à tous. Il ne pouvait pas flancher.

- Ils ont pris des mesures pour la sécurité des épreuves, cette année… ajouta-t-elle. Mais toi, tu penses qu'il y a des risques ?

Dans la faible clarté, elle attendit une réaction du jeune homme, et finalement se décida à poser cette question qui l'effrayait.

- Tu as peur ?

Cedric secoua doucement la tête et lui reprit la lettre.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur. Il y aura sûrement des risques, ce ne serait pas d'un grand intérêt sans ça. Seulement…

Seulement la lettre de sa mère le suppliant de ne pas y participer avait su créer quelques hésitations. Susan soupira, soulagée que ça ne soit que ça.

- Va déposer ce fichu bout de parchemin, fit-elle avec un sourire. Qu'on puisse retourner au chaud dans notre salle commune.

Cedric lui adressa un sourire. Et d'un pas sûr, il franchit la Limite d'âge et alla jeter le bout de parchemin dans les flammes de la coupe.

FIN


End file.
